


Meal Meeting

by pajama_cats



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 04:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15677928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajama_cats/pseuds/pajama_cats
Summary: Once aunt May finds out Peter is seeing someone it's impossible to hide Eddie from her. He's not really sure he can get through the dinner meet up without dying from embarrassment.





	Meal Meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zenchi (ZenChi7824)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenChi7824/gifts).



Family meetings were always awkward, or at least that's how Peter saw them on tv anyway. Aunt May wasn't too embarrassing, not to his friends anyway. However the first time he ever brought Ned over Aunt May practically cooed over him and happy that, “Her little Pete has someone with so much in common.” It took Ned awhile to let that go.

So when his aunt found out he had a boyfriend it was impossible to get out of. Calling it a nightmare was a little extreme, but the evening hasn't even begun to make that call. Yet.

Maybe the worst part about this is that Eddie's actually looking forward to meeting his aunt. Of course that made Peter suspicious right away and he suspects Eddie knows what kind of person she may be from how much Peter's dreading the dinner.

“Can we go now?” Peter asks before they even reach the door.

“Come on, it's not going to be _that_ bad.” If Peter weren't dragging his feet on the inevitable he'd call Eddie's low key eagerness nice, and kinda cute. Family meant a lot to Eddie even if he really didn't have any.

“Not for you, but if she breaks out the photo album we're leaving.” Peter lets out a loud sigh before slowly, well, moving his hand in slow motion towards the door knob until Eddie shakes his head and opens the door himself.

“Peter! You're on time for once.” He kind of hates the way she sounds surprised by that and while he would argue that he isn't _always_ late he knows now isn't really the time.

“And you must be Eddie, about time I met you!” Aunt May gives Peter a look before smiling Eddie's way. Probably too late now to fake being sick.

_‘It's like ripping off a band aid. Do it for Eddie.’_

“Nice to meet you too, Ms. Parker.” Peter's not sure if Eddie decided to be on his best behavior, but it was nice either way that he was getting off to a good start with his aunt.

“Peter, you wanna help me with dinner?” Peter lets out a quiet sigh of relief, thankful he has something to keep himself busy with instead of standing awkwardly by the door. “And Eddie you can go ahead and sit down at the table, we won't be too long.”

Before Peter followed his aunt to the kitchen he turned to Eddie giving him a helpless look that Eddie only grinned at.

_‘Traitor.’_

“You’re very lucky Peter,” Aunt May smiles as she takes her casserole out of the oven, Peter humming in agreement as he's busy getting the plates out from the cupboard. “He's such a beefcake.”

Now _that_ has his attention.

“A-aunt May, shh!” Peter tries not to drop the dishes in his hands and glances nervously towards Eddie who’s giving him a curious look that Peter chooses to ignore. Sure Eddie was fit, but God help him if he actually heard anyone say that about him.

By now Peter isn't sure if he should retreat to the table with Eddie or remain in the kitchen for whatever _this_ conversation is.

However his aunt saved Peter from having to be alone with either one of them, already walking past him to place the casserole on the table as Peter followed to place the dishes, glasses and silverware down.

“Everything okay in here?” Eddie asked once Peter’s aunt went back to the kitchen. There wasn't a drop of concern in his voice, which was replaced by amusement.

“Just peachy.” Peter rolled his eyes at the shit eating grin Eddie wore and sat down with a small sigh. At least dinner smelled good enough to distract him from the evening.

Which to Peter's amazement went surprisingly well. When the table wasn't filled with the sound of silverware clattering, it was filled with aunt May and Eddie making small talk.

“So what do you do for a living, Eddie?”

Stuff Peter already knew about anyway.

“I'm a journalist.” Eddie beamed proudly.

“Oh? That must be exciting.” Aunt May hummed.

“Sometimes, there are a lot of slow days on the job.” But obviously not when he was Venom. Letting the symbiote take control was most likely more exciting than the job anyway.

It was really mostly stuff Peter didn't pay attention to, deciding to devote his attention on eating.

That was until his aunt decided to drag him into the conversation.

“You know, Peter didn't agree with me when I called you handsome.” Peter practically choked on his food as Eddie gave him a mock offended expression.

“Nonononono,” Peter crooked and paused so he could down the rest of his drink. “First of all you absolutely did not say _handsome_ and second of all Eddie is very attractive.” With that said and his face now burning it's then when Peter decides to shovel down the rest of his food. The best strategy to avoid talking anymore.

_‘My own aunt calling me out I can't believe this.’_

“Calm down Pete, I'm just yanking your chain.” His aunt laughs, directing her attention back to Eddie. “He can be so sensitive, but he means well. And he defended you so that's a good sign.”

“Yeah, he's really something.” Eddie looks over at Peter with fondness and leans into aunt May’s space to whisper something that's inaudible to Peter.

_‘Endure it a little longer.’_

*******

After helping clean up the dishes with Eddie and chatting a little with his aunt, Peter finally found the perfect excuse to leave: homework. It normally didn't take him too long, but damn if he wasn't thankful to have college work waiting for him at home. Aunt May didn't seem disappointed, but did suggest they have dinner again some other time. Eddie seemed to like the idea while Peter was uncertain about it.

“Your aunt seems nice-”

“To you.”

“-And funny.” Eddie grins when Peter throws a pillow at him from the couch.

“I'm going to dig up dirt on you and give it to my aunt.” Peter sticks his tongue out momentarily at Eddie before returning his attention back to his homework.

“With that attitude you could do what I do for a living.” Eddie laughs and plops down on the couch next to Peter, letting his arm fall comfortably on Peter's shoulders.

“Seriously though that was nice. I wouldn't mind doing it again,” Eddie pauses. “If you aren't completely against it that is.” He adds in quickly and it's not that hard to decipher Eddie's tone has a hint of hope in it.

It's something that makes Peter pause from his writing to ponder on. He knows Eddie doesn't have.. Well, he knows Eddie doesn't really have a family now. Or did he really ever? Maybe his aunt May brought in a sense of comfort and the warm feeling of family that Eddie might have missed out on. Peter doesn't know all the details since he knows the subject is very sensitive and not one to dig into.

“Alright, but you gotta give me a week’s notice before then so I can be prepared.” Peter smiles and is surprised when Eddie leans into him for an eager, messy kiss. Peter barely has time to respond back, still having wide eyes when Eddie pulls away with a small peck to the corner of his lips.

“Thank you.” Eddie smiles warmly and Peter finds it hard to ignore the way his heart flutters.

Maybe he could suck up dinners if it made Eddie feel good, like they were a small somewhat dysfunctional family. Like a bad sitcom, but with super powers.

“So.. Beefcake, huh?”

Or maybe they could move out of state or the country to avoid family dinners again.

“Please never bring that up. Ever.” Peter flushes and rolls his eyes. “The things you do for love.”

**Author's Note:**

> For one of my besties Zen, I got this idea(and with her permission) from her first Spidey/Venom fic, so if you like long fics maybe check it out? I get so much inspiration from her for most of my Eddie/Peter fics(though that's probably her way of making a sloth like me write) <3 
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading!


End file.
